Rose ou Bleu?
by Celice Chalphy
Summary: C'est le récit de la rencontre entre Celice, qui s'avère être le cousin de Marth, et de Roy. Roy se pose plein de questions à propos de Celice... histoire d'un crack pairing yaoi.


Rose ou Bleu ?

Chapitre 1: Sans contrefaçon (je suis un garçon)

La première impression de Roy à l'égard de l'inconnu fut mitigée. En effet, le rouquin essayait juste d'être poli et la seule réponse qu'il obtint de ce petit être aux cheveux bleus attachés en queue de cheval fut :

-« Gnéh ! Ca me paraît logique ! »

Cette remarque indigna Roy qui se demanda de quel droit cette fille, qui semblait de deux ans sa cadette, se permettait de lui faire des remontrances.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de personnage. Marth avait parlé de famille éloignée et d'un cousin de son âge. Roy trouva donc la description de son ami incohérente par rapport aux faits réels. Il avait en face de lui une fille (pas moche d'après lui) qui devait avoir treize ou quatorze printemps. Rien à voir avec le prétendu cousin ni les 19 ans de Marth. Au départ, le rouquin avait même été agréablement surpris, mais c'était avant de se prendre un vent devant toute l'assemblée, en guise de premier échange…

A ce que Roy avait compris, Celice (car tel était son prénom) dirigeait le royaume de Grandbell et était férue d'économie et de généalogie. Ses recherches en la matière l'avaient en l'occurrence amenée à entrer en contact avec Marth, lui-même roi de l'éminent royaume d'Akaneia.

Elle avait aussi un tic de comportement quand elle parlait « affaires » avec son cousin et joignait ses mains avidement devant elle, fixant Marth avec deux grand yeux bleus perçants. Ce geste ne paraissait pas très féminin aux yeux de Roy.

Les jours qui suivirent son arrivée furent assez mouvementés. Tout le monde n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Celice. Qualifiée de génie, surdouée, mais de surexcitée aussi, on la trouvait aux quatre coins du château en train de dévaler les rampes d'escaliers sur les fesses en criant un joyeux « YOUHOUH ! », sa queue de cheval et sa cape voletant derrière elle. Curieuse attitude pour une reine… Dès qu'elle croisait Roy, elle l'ignorait. Il en était frustré, d'autant plus qu'il était près à tirer un trait sur son attitude déplacée de leur première rencontre. Elle demandait sans cesse à Marth de l'emmener visiter les endroits historiques du continent. Elle n'avait que peu de temps avant de retourner dans son royaume, alors elle profitait un maximum de son séjour à Akaneia. Marth et sa sœur Elice l'avaient emmenée visité la capitale d'Akaneia, Pales, où était située la renommée académie magique dont Elice était la fondatrice. Celice avait pu répondre à une question qu'un professeur posait à un élève de dernière année. Elle avait hurlé la réponse, de sorte à ce qu'on la remarque. Le professeur (Merric) en avait sursauté et fit une moue terrible de voir qu'une personne extérieure soit plus apte à répondre que ses disciples… Elice s'excusa de la conduite de sa cousine Celice, et puis ils continuèrent la visite. Roy les suivait bêtement. Il connaissait déjà tous les recoins du continent et les monuments historiques ne l'intéressaient guère. Dans le groupe, personne ne lui prêtait attention, mais il se sentait obligé de les accompagner. Il s'ennuyait ferme sauf quand Celice faisait ses excentricités qui mettaient Marth hors de lui. Le fait de voir Marth embarrassé amusait Roy, mais il trouva injuste que son ami ne rappelle pas sa cousine à l'ordre alors qu'il l'aurait fait si Roy avait été aussi turbulent.

La vie parut soudainement plus tranquille une fois que Celice rentra chez elle. Le château sembla vide. Le soir au souper, on ne parla que d'elle.

-« Et ben, je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un dans la famille soit aussi actif ! » Soupira Marth, apparemment fatigué et soulagé du départ de Celice.

-« Tu l'as dit. Imagine que Celice a ton âge, même s'il refuse de l'avouer. » Renchérit Elice. Roy fronça les sourcils.

-« Elle. » Corrigea t-il.

Elice et Marth se regardèrent.

-« Quoi « elle » ? » Interrogea Marth.

-« Elice s'est trompée, elle à dit « il » en parlant de Celice. Je rectifiais juste. » Répondit Roy avec conviction.

Le frère et la sœur se mirent à ricaner.

-« Ne me dis pas que pendant tout son séjour, tu as cru que c'était une fille ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'il s'agissait de mon cousin, et pas de ma cousine ? » Demanda moqueusement Marth.

Roy était incrédule.

-« Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ? C'est impossible qu'elle soit un mec ! Non mais tu l'as vue! Et puis même, elle n'a pas 19 ans, c'est impossible ! Vous n'allez pas croire tout ce qu'elle vous a raconté, si ? » Contrattaqua Roy. Un blanc survint dans la conversation, tant sa réaction et son argumentation étonnèrent Marth et Elice.

-« Et ne me dis pas que j'ai tort, je suis certain que tu ne peux pas me prouver que ce qu'elle t'a dit était vrai ! Faut vraiment pas être très futé pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'elle a menti ! Et puis même son prénom n'est pas très masculin. » Affirma le rouquin.

Elice donna un petit coup de pied discret à Marth. Celui-ci la regarda et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Il esquissa un sourire comprenant la machination de sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas que Marth dévoile des arguments prouvant la véracité des propos de Celice. Cela l'amusait bien plus de voir Roy batailler.

-« Soit. Mais toi non plus tu ne peux pas me prouver que c'est une fille. » Déclara Marth.

Roy se leva d'un coup de sa chaise.

-« Je ne le peux pas encore ! Mais je te le prouverai ! Et tu regretteras de t'être fichu de moi ! De même pour toi Elice ! » Il tourna les talons sur ces derniers mots, et c'est ainsi qu'à chaque venue de Celice, Roy était présent pour l'accueillir…

Cependant, plus les séjours de Celice passaient, moins Roy avait d'arguments. D'après lui, si elle jouait vraiment au garçon, elle le faisait plutôt bien. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de très féminin dans ses attitudes. De plus, le fait qu'il soit le seul à la considérer comme une fille commençait à l'inquiéter. Petit à petit, Roy envisagea que Celice pourrait être un garçon… Marth avait peut-être raison finalement. Les seuls véritables moyens d'avoir confirmation quant au sexe de Celice étaient déloyaux. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Roy de se cacher dans une salle de bain… Quoi que…

Il s'enferma dans la salle d'eau avant que Celice n'arrive. Il avait trouvé un emplacement discret entre l'évier et le mur. Ce coin de la pièce était en angle mort, Roy n'avait donc pas peur d'être découvert. Il avait aussi constaté que l'on pouvait bien observer la douche depuis sa cachette. Il était donc très satisfait et arborait un sourire d'impatience. Il fut seul dans la pièce un moment. Sa position devenait assez inconfortable et le silence devenait pesant. Il n'était pas claustrophobe mais il se sentait à l'étroit. Quand il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade puis se stoppa net quand la porte s'ouvrit. Celice entra en sifflotant, déjà pieds-nus posant ses bottes à l'entrée. Pour l'instant, Roy apercevait son joli visage. Tout à coup, l'idée qu'il allait la/le voir nu le rendit mal à l'aise… Ce voyeurisme était insupportable !

Celice commença par enlever ses gants blancs. Il débuta en enlevant celui de sa main gauche à l'aide de sa main droite, mais au lieu de retirer son gant droit avec sa main gauche, il le fit avec les dents, tirant doucement le vêtement. Une fois ôté, il regarda sa main et posa délicatement sa paire de gants sur le rebord de l'évier. Roy pu constater la maigreur de ses poignets et la finesse de ses mains habituellement cachés sous ses larges gants blancs. Il n'était pas étonné, mais il restait subjugué devant ce rituel pas très masculin… Celice continua de se déshabiller en dénouant le bandeau blanc de ses cheveux avec la même grâce que précédemment, chantonnant toujours. Une fois défait, ce fut au tour du ruban rouge qui maintenait sa chevelure en queue de cheval. Ses cheveux libérés allèrent chatouiller son visage et lui donnèrent plus que jamais un air de chaton sauvage. Roy se sentit rougir, il s'en voulut et s'en inquiéta. Son cœur recommença à cogner très fort. Celice dénouait maintenant sa cape qui tomba en tas derrière lui. Il pouvait à présent détacher ses épaulières, laissant Roy avoir un meilleur aperçu de la minceur de ses épaules. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enlever sa ceinture avant de pouvoir retirer sa veste et son pantalon. Depuis le début de la scène, Roy avait assisté au spectacle vu de face mais quand Celice enleva sa ceinture, un bruit métallique retentit sur le carrelage. Il se retourna en grommelant et ramassa le petit clou ornemental qui venait de tomber. Il était désormais de dos et haussa les épaules, après quoi il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Roy sentit un élan de colère monter en lui… les éléments s'étaient trop bien déroulés jusqu'à présent pour ne pas mal finir ! Pourquoi au moment le plus important, fallait-il que Celice se retourne ? Roy essaya de se calmer en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Il sursauta quand il entendit le bruit de la douche. Contrairement à ses accessoires, Celice n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer ses vêtements méticuleusement et les avait jetés pêle-mêle dans un coin de la pièce. Il était déjà sous l'eau, chantant à tue tête une berceuse que Roy ne connaissait pas. Il le/la voyait donc nu, de dos, ses longs cheveux bleus ruisselant. Le rouquin eu un hoquet qu'il se dépêcha de réprimer. Il trouva que Celice était magnifique à regarder et eu honte à se l'avouer car il ne savait toujours pas si Celice était une fille ou un garçon. Il se sentit sale d'épier de la sorte et se sentit rougir. Il pensa : « Et si elle se retournait ? » C'est ce qu'il avait désiré au départ mais bizarrement, maintenant, cette idée l'effrayait. Inconsciemment, certainement avait-il peur que Celice soit un homme… Non, c'était impossible à ces yeux. Tout à coup Roy se demanda pourquoi cela le gênerait tant. Peut-être avait-il des sentiments inavoués? Le rouquin s'en voulut d'y avoir pensé une seule seconde. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom, pendant ce temps, Celice avait déjà saisi une longue serviette pour s'essuyer. Comme un réflexe Roy répondit :

-« Oui ? »

Celice arrêta de chanter et poussa un petit cri d'exclamation, se retournant vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Roy était découvert et Celice était tellement petit que la longueur de la serviette ne laissa pas entrevoir d'indice concernant son sexe. Celice le regarda de ses deux grands yeux et se mit à hurler, en proie à une crise d'hystérie. Roy ne savait plus du tout quoi faire.

-« MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ? T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN PAUVRE TYPE ! »

Roy s'attendait à recevoir une claque, mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de ça, il constata que Celice sanglotait et tremblait. Cette fois, c'était le pompon, Roy ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné de sa vie. Il se leva et sut que ce qu'il avait fait été grave.

-« Euh… Désolé… » Commença t-il

-« DESOLE ? AH ELLE EST BIEN BONNE CELLE LA ! SORS DE LA ! » Hurla Celice qui tomba à genoux en pleurs, serrant fort sa serviette contre lui. Roy n'insista pas et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce.

Dans le couloir il croisa Marth.

-« Ah enfin, je te cherchais ! Où étais-tu ? Au fait, j'ai entendu Celice crier, qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Interrogea Marth, un peu affolé.

-« Euh, il n'a rien, t'inquiètes pas ! » Mentit Roy.

-« Ah, ouf ! Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il crie pour un rien alors bon… Oui donc je voulais te parler ! »

Celice n'adressa plus du tout ni un regard, ni la parole à Roy et ce dernier ne savait pas comment faire pour s'excuser.

* * *

><p>Les titres de cette fiction sont un clin d'oeil à l'artiste Mylène Farmer qui m'a fortement inspirée pour ce petit récit.<p> 


End file.
